


Fragment from Canary Wharf

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [89]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X13 (Doomsday), Angst, F/M, Introspection, Re-Posting Old Fic, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: Why did he send her away?  A combination of love, and fear, and panic.  But, in the main, for love.





	Fragment from Canary Wharf

You’ve sent her away. You didn’t want to do it, you’d very much hated even the idea, but you couldn’t see any other choice. It wasn’t because you don’t love her, either. If anything, you love her too much. Love her to distraction, in fact, and have for a very long time.

That the two of you are physically involved is proof enough of that, for you. And in all your long life you’ve never been physically intimate with someone you’re not in love with. That’s just not you.

No. Lack of love for her has had no bearing at all on your decision to send Rose with her mother into that parallel world. You know she’ll find your actions difficult to understand, but it’s all about love. You love her enough to keep her safe, it’s that simple.

You suppose she might think what you’ve done is a kind of test. Sending her away from you to see if she’ll come back _does_ smack of that, you admit, but you hadn’t thought of it that way. You hadn’t thought it through at all, really; the situation you’re in is so dire that for a moment you’d let panic overtake you and all you could think about was the imperative of finding a way to keep her safe.

You can’t let anything happen to her.

You _can’t_.


End file.
